Giles' Automotive Tastes
by Oblio
Summary: The Slayermobile proves to be a bit of a handicap on the Scoobies lastest mission. Wackiness ensues!


Title: Giles' Automotive Tastes   
  
Author: Oblio   
  
Disclaimer:   
The characters contained in this fiction are not mine . They belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and their associates at UPN and Warner Bros, the producers of BTVS and "Angel". It's not my intention therefore to breach copyright or to profit from this work. It's just a bit of silliness.   
  
What is More:   
I have not or am I ever like to own a Citroen DS(19-23). I am also not endorsing the purchase or onwership of any Chrysler-Daimler, Toyota or TVR products. Declaring my interest, I own a dilapidated Colt, rapidly returning to its elemental components so I guess that gives me a distant C-D tie, but as before no recommendation is intended.   
  
This piece is the fault of you other 'ficers out there who seem to delight in bagging the hell out of Giles's mode of transportation ala Seasons 1-4. I happen to think a Citroen DS is a rather cool auto with shall we say, lots'a character. How dare you dis his Car ;-) .   
  
  
  
Themes:   
It's a sillyfic   
  
Rating:PG   
Plot: The Slayermobile proves to be a bit of a handicap on the Scoobies lastest mission. Wackiness ensues!   
  
  
Feedback:   
If you feel the need.   
  
Email: oblio10@start.com.au   
  
  
Part: All   
  
The Slayer, her watcher, the two original slayerettes and their new reluctant ally, the vampire, piled into the ancient Citroen all set to spend another evening battling a newly emerging evil on the other side of town.   
  
Giles tried the starter.The engine caught and spultered but didn't fire. Several more attempts produced even less impressive results. There was a whirring noise as the starter motor turned the engine over but it steadfastly refused to catch. Giles reflected that maybe he should have spent that Fifty dollars on a service for his recalcitrant beast instead of on that second edition of 'Wilson's Demon Compendium'.   
  
The Slayer and her Slayerettes stared foward trying to ignore the mounting look of frustration and embarrassment on their drivers face and his steadily whitening knuckles gripping the steering wheel.   
  
Xander was the first one to break ranks, leaning over to the front seat and suggesting "Give it some gas Giles." This suggestion was not particularly helpful as the interior of the car was already filling with the pungent smell of gasoline indicating the engine had quite a sufficent dosage of fuel.   
  
To add the air of tension Spike chose that precise moment to demand impatiently, "Well c'mon, let's going then" causing Giles to turn and give him a withering look that might have scalded his soul, if he had one.   
  
Giles reproach however only managed to irritate the Vamp who snapped, "Why are you looking at me like that for? Is it my bloody fault the Slayermobile is not going anywhere! Isn't about time you replaced this piece of this obsolete junk with something that actually rolls along the ground."   
  
"I have you know that when this car first came out it was considered to be thirty years ahead of its time" parried Giles   
  
"That was over forty years ago," interjected Willow, quietly from the rear seat, then instantly wished she hadn't.   
  
"Et tu Bruté?" snapped Giles turning his glare on the red-head   
  
"I just thought that... maybe a slightly younger car might be a bit more reliable. Like... Oooh a Toyota....Toyotas are nice... and foreign. You seem to like imported cars Giles?"   
  
"Or a Lexus an LS-200," added Buffy trying to be helpful to her close friend but also picturing, self-indulgently in her minds-eye, blasting down the Freeway in the sporty hatchback with the CD player belting out one of her most recent musical acquisitions.   
  
"A TVR Chimaera. Now that would move," added Spike, catching Buffy's line of thought and running with it.   
  
"Yes We'll cram five people in a small open sports car," replied Giles sarcastically   
  
"Least we'd bloody well get their faster than we are now. If you want space, get a friggin Voyager," retorted an irritated Spike. "Oh Bugger this I'm off," he continued, exiting the car in a huff and punctuating his feelings with a door slam.   
  
"My cousin bought a Chrysler Neon. Their quite roomy" inputed Willow, ever the peacemaker and trying to smooth Giles' ruffled demeanour.   
  
It wasn't working however   
  
"Or a PT Cruiser they got that 'Retro' look you seem to admire," added Xander, doing a Buffy and picturing himself as pilot.   
  
"Let me make this perfectly clear people. I'm not getting ANOTHER CAR!" erupted Giles   
  
An awkward silence ensued   
  
Giles tried the ignition once more. It failed miserably as the battery started to flatten.   
  
"Well how's about a push then?" remarked a deflated Giles, sheepishly.   
  
The End


End file.
